


Freckles

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Parenthood, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms and his daughter.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 71





	Freckles

“Daddy!” Kacey called, running up to Brahms.

Brahms knelt down, scooping her up as she charged him. His mask was as still and soulless as he picked her up, but behind the porcelain, he was smiling.

“Yes, Kacey?” He asked, flinging her over his shoulder, making her squeal in delight.

Kacey kicked her legs excitedly, and Brahms grabbed her ankles, making her legs go still.

You grinned walking up behind Brahms and kissing Kacey on the nose. “Having fun playing outside, Kacey?”

Kacey grabbed your face, mimicking your nose kiss. “I am!” She said.

Brahms turned, making Kacey face away from you, his eyes glinting. “Kiss?”

“Yes, kiss, you jealous boy.” You rolled your eyes, kissing his masked nose. In the process you were almost kicked in the face by Kacey, who had starting wriggling again. “Hey!”

Flipping her over, Brahms carefully set her on the ground. You knelt down, pulling her into a tight hug. “It’s going to break my heart when you finally go to school.”

“That won’t happen until fall.” Brahms said unhelpfully. 

Rolling your eyes, you looked at your daughter, getting misty at the thought of her growing up and changing.

“You have four new freckles.” You lightly tapped the freckles on Kacey’s face, making her giggle and turn away from you. “You probably got them from playing out in the sun all the time.”

“Let me see.” Brahms knelt down, spinning Kasey around three times before making her face him, Kacey giggling the whole time. Brahms looked her over, nodding. “Yup, new freckles. She gets them from you.”

“I don’t get freckles.” You tapped his nose. “She got them from you.”

Brahms stilled, frowning behind his mask. “I think I remember getting freckles when I was young if I played outside for a long time.”

You smiled, patting his head and rising. “You’re a freckle face and didn’t even know it.”

Brahms chuckled behind his mask, standing as well. “I guess I am.”

Kacey pointed to Brahms, grinning wickedly. “Freckle face!”

“You’re the freckle face!” Brahms grabbed for her. “Get over here!”

Kacey ran off, Brahms hot on her heels. You laughed at the sight, heading to the kitchen to make citrus tea for whenever the two of them tired themselves out.


End file.
